For example, in the invention described in Patent Document 1, ten pins which are arranged to form a triangle are lifted from below of a lane by a pin lifter so that the ten pins are arranged at predetermined positions on the lane.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-119634